Amores Entrelazados
by lauraleth
Summary: Sesshomaru deja a Rin en la aldea le deja encargado de su cuidado la anciana kaede pero no duro mucho tiempo Rin a sido capturada al saber esto Seshomaru se va a buscar a Rin
1. Chapter 1

Hace tiempo desde la pelea de Naraku la perla de shikon fue destruida todo ha cambiado

Rin ha empezado tiene 10 años desde que Sesshomaru en la aldea Rin comenzó a convivir con la anciana Kaede cada cierto tiempo el seños Sesshomaru viene a visitarla.

Rin siempre le ayuda a la anciana Kaede a recolectar hiervas medicinales para los aldeanos que están enfermos o herido, Kaede decidió enseñar a rin de los poderes espirituales también los tipos de hierbas poco a poco Rin se lo aprendía.

Kaede se levantó temprano vio a Rin todavía seguía dormida se levantó despacio para no despertarla hiso sus cosas kagome vino

Kagome dijo : hola anciana kaede

Kaede: hola kagome

Kagome : anciana kaede donde esta Rin ¿?

Kaede : Rin esta dormina mejor que descance a entrenado mucho con el arco

Kagome : Es verdad los poderes espirituales de Rin son fuertes

Kaede: Rin está creciendo rápido

Kagome: anciana Kaede Rin apenas cumplio 10 años todavía falta para que cumpla 18 años

Kaede: tienes razón kagome

Kagome: bueno anciana kaede me tengo que irme nos vemos más tarde

Kaede : adiós kagome

Mientras tanto:

Rin comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos se levantó comenzó a comenzó sus cosas se fue donde la anciana Kaede

Rin dijo: Buenos días anciana kaede (mostrando una sonrisa)

Kaede dijo : Buenos días

Rin dijo: anciana kaede sabe dónde está mi arco y mis flechas

Kaede dijo : así aquí están ve a entrenar rin

Rin solo asintió fue a entrenar escucho un ruido rin dijo: Quien esta ai

Soy yo rin dijo kohaku

Rin: hola kohaku

Kohaku: veo que estas entrenado no lo haces nada mal

Rin dijo: gracias kohaku

Ambos se fueron donde la aldea comenzaron a hablar Kohaku tuvo que irse para saludar a su hermana.

Mientras tanto:

Inuyasha sintió la aroma de su hermano Kagome dijo: algo sucede Inuyasha ¿?

Inuyasha dijo : vino sesshomaru

Kagome se sorprendio habrá venido a visitar a rin lo dijo en sus pensamientos

Rin vio a seshomaru dijo: hola señor sesshomaru

Sesshomaru dijo: rin ven

Rin le siguió seshomaru se sentó en un árbol dijo: que tal te está pasando en la aldea?

Rin se sorprendio dijo: bueno estoy pasando bien en la aldea me gusta ( rin comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido anteriormente )

Seshomaru solo escuchaba atentamente lo que dicia rin dijo: bueno me llegó la hora de irme.

Rin se puso un poco triste separo se fue caminado sesshomaru veía a rin caminar en ese momento rin estaba más lejos dijo: adiós señor seshomaru ( pero una aura maligna aparecía detrás de rin repentina mente ) Sesshomaru vio fue corriendo a toda velocidad Rin escucho las voces decían: al fin encontramos lo que buscamos rin dijo en sus pensamientos son brujas después dijo seños sesshomaru ( gritando)

Sesshomaru le faltaba poco para venir pero era demasiado tarde la aura maligna desapareció Kaede vio todo también kagome, Inuyasha , sango, Miroku y kohaku

La anciana Kaede se echó a llorar Sesshomaru se enfurecio se fue en ese momento Inuyasha dijo: a dónde vas. sesshomaru dijo: a buscar a rin


	2. ¿ En donde estoy ?

**AMORES ENTRELAZADOS**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2: <strong>¿ En Donde Estoy?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin se quedo en shock, vio a Seshomaru acercarse para matar la oscuridad pero se cerró.<p>

Rin se encontraba en una zona llena de oscuridad

Rin_ ¿Quiénes son?

Las tres brujas tenia capas oscuras su caras, grandes, horribles, voz espantosas lo único que quería deshacerse del poder de la hada más poderosa.

Unas de las Brujas dijeron _Somos las tres brujas te encontramos y te vamos a matar.

Rin_ no

Rin vio una luz estaba en un sitio extraño pudo ver el sol y árboles. Las tres brujas aparecieron Rin cerro los ojos.

Rin ya abriendo los ojos _ ¿Que paso, no me iban a matar?_ dijo en un susurro

Un hombre de cabello blanco con una cola dijo: BRUJAS USTEDES NO VAN HACER DAÑO A NADIE.

Las brujas dijeron _ un caballero de atena no importa te vamos a matar junto a esa niña.

Las brujas se acercaron pero antes de lanzar un Hechizo el hombre agarro la espada con su cosmos mato las brujas y desparecieron.

Rin se desmayó la persona la agarro decidió llevársela

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente _ ¿Que paso ?_ vio que está en un cuarto empezó a caminar. Alrededor suyo sintió que alguien abrió la puerta haciéndola rechinar de una manera espeluznante.

….. _ Ya despertaste

Rin _ ¿Quién es usted? ¿En dónde estoy? - de modo preocupada

…. _ Me llamo Hakurey estas en la torre

Rin_ Me llamo Rin

Hakurey _ Mucho gusto / mostrando una reverencia

Rin _ ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy aquí?_ lo dijo muy asustada quería llorar pero no era el momento

Hakury miro extraño con una mirada seria _ No recuerdas casi te atacan las brujas

Rin empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido…

Rin dijo: ya recordé

Hakurey con una cara de preocupación _ ¿ Por qué las brujas te querían atacar?

Rin _ No lose señor Hakurey me tengo que irme

Hakurey _ ¿ Sabes a dónde vienes? / le pregunto de modo serio que hizo que rin reaccionara de tono nerviosa.

Rin _ En una aldea pero no se el camino ya que las brujas me enviaron un lugar desconocido .

Al decir esto Rin se entristeció extrañaba mucho a la anciana Kaede le trato como si fuera su madre.

Hakurey _ Estas en Jamir sería mejor que te quedes necesitas descansar.

Rin no le gustaba la idea pero el señor Hakury tenía razón rin todavía se sentía media mareada así que acepto la oferta .

Hakurey con tono extraño _ Por cierto toma esto ¿ es tuyo? / en expresión seria en la mano tenía un arco y las flechas

Rin _ No es mio es de la señora Kaede_ lo dijo entristecida

Hakurey no entendía _ ¿ La aldea de dónde vienes ? _ Rin asintió

Hakuery _ Bueno toma mañana hablamos es de noche

Rin _ ¿Cuantas horas me quede dormida?

Hakurey _ seis horas te voy a dar comida por favor estés en tu cuarto _ cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Rin estaba en sus pensamientos _ estoy perdida no sé cómo puedo encontrar la aldea extraño mucho a la anciana kaede ; la señora Kagome; el señor Inuyasha ; Sango ; el moje miroku ; más extraño el señor Seshomaru y al señor Yaken los extraño _ con la mirada triste observando el arco y las flechas .

Rin se percató que el señor Hakury abrió la puerta

Hakurey _ Aquí está tu comida cuando termines de comer dejas el plato al costado _ en ese momento se fue .

Rin termino hiso lo que Hakury le dijo se fue a su cama pensativa _ Prometo que los encontrare _ luego se quedó profundamente dormida

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas gracias por sus review tambien agradesco a mi mejor amiga sandy andley.<strong>

**NOS VEMOS CON UN NUEVO CAPITULOS**


	3. Chapter 3 : ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

**AMORES ENTRELAZADOS**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO<p>

* * *

><p>Muchos aldeanos fueron a buscar a Rin pero no la encontraron Inuyasha, Miroku, la anciana Kaede seguían buscándola.<p>

Kaede_ Inuyasha estas seguro que no sientes el olor de Rin

Inyasha _ Si anciana Kaede / con un tono triste

Miroku_ Es probable que Rin este …/ fue interrumpido

Kaede_ No miroku no lo digas

Inuyasha_ Miroku hubiese sentido su olor aunque

Kaede _ Rin ¿dónde estarás? / dijo en un susurro

Miroku _ Inuyasha, anciana Kaede será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir ya es de noche.

Inuyasha y Kaede asintieron se fueron a la aldea a dormir la anciana Kaede le fue muy difícil reconciliar el sueño final mente

durmió salieron algunas lágrimas.

Mientras tanto:

EN EL SUEÑO DE RIN:

Rin estaba en el parque junto con sus dos hermanos el hermano mayo 9 años se llama Héctor, su cabello era de color rubio sus ojos color miel

al igual que su padre siempre fue muy amable protegía mucho a sus hermanas.

La hermana se llama Menaly tiene 7 años cabello azabache, ojos de color caramelos, le gusta recolectar flores junto con Rin

jugaban a veces se contaban cuentos.

La hermana menor Rin todo el tiempo se pasaba con sus hermanos caminando en la aldea tenia los mismos gusto

que su hermana Menaly en la atardecer se iba donde sus padres a comer.

Un día Rin conoció a un amigo se llamaba Shion color rubio pelo corto, sus ojos son de color miel, su piel blanco, tiene 7 años.

Shion le gustaba mucho estar con sus amigos Rin, Menaly , Hector , como si fueran sus hermanos sus padres eran muy amigos del padre de los tres hermanos.

Rin y Menaly agarraron hiervas hicieron pulseras como cadenitas con pétalos de flores.

Menaly _ SHION ! , HECTOR ! / dijo gritando

Shion _ algo pasa ¿?

Hector_ sucede algo hermana ¿?

Rin _ quiero entregarles esto / entono feliz

Shion , Héctor se acercaron agarraron dijeron ambos _ son pulseras?

Menaly _ Si lo hice junto con Rin esas pulseras llevaran como muestra de amistad

Rin _ Ya se que los hombre no utilizan pulseras pero se llevara un recuerdos algún día nos podemos podemos separarnos / dijo en tono triste

Shion _ esta bien rin me lo pondré / dijo en tono feliz

Shion y Hector se lo pusieron las pulseras Rin, Menaly se pusieron contentas.

Se puso de noche Rin se quedó profundamente dormida escucho un ruido la izo despertar no encontraba a sus hermanos

se levantó vio a su hermana escondida Menaly también su hermano Héctor la jalo a rin para que estén juntas Rin no entendía

nada porque se tenía que esconderse.

Menaly dijo _ unos ladrones entraron a la casa mantente callada si no nos van a descubrir.

La madre _ Váyanse de aquí por favor / dijo en tono llorando

Los ladrones dijeron _ en donde esta?

El padre _ no está lo que ustedes buscan vállense

Los ladrones _ atacaron a los padres

La madre_ no vas a poder encontrar lo que ustedes buscan / dijo en tono molesta hasta que floto una luz brillante se convirtió en una hada.

El padre _ se convirtió en un mago ataco a los ladrones eran muy rápido

La madre _ fuego de llamas

Uno de los ladrones _ mataron al padre

La madre se quedó en shock no pudo creer que su esposo aya muerto

Los ladrones aprovecharon _ la golpearon hicieron que bebiera un veneno

Finalmente los padres murieron los ladrones quemaron la casa se fueron

Rin , Menaly y Hector corrieron vieron a sus padres muertos el fuego lo tenía acorralados

Menaly _ NOOOO!

Rin _ hermano no vallas / en ese entonces una madera callo sobre su hermana Menaly .

Rin _ NOO hermana abre los ojos por favor cayendo unas lagrimas

Su hermana ya estaba muerta no podía ser nada el fuego lo tenía acorralados

Hector rompió la ventana dijo _ Rin vámonos ¡! / los pedazos de madera caían hasta que un pedazo de madera grande cayo hacia el

Rin _ HERmano! Corrió hacia el

Hector _ Hermana tienes que salir por favor

Rin no quería salir sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo fue su amigo Shion que la cargo a Rin hacia la salida

Rin _ HERMANO ¡!

Salieron de la casa Rin se echó a llorar no podía creer que sus hermanos hallan muerto.

Shion_ Lo siento por la pérdida de tus hermanos / dijo en forma triste

Rin y Shion Vieron como amanecía.

Pasaron los días :

Shion _ Rin hoy me tengo que irme lo siento de no estar contigo cuando regrese te prometo que algún día nos encontraremos

Rin _ Ya es hora de irte Shion ¿? / dijo en tono triste con los ojos llorosos

Shion _ Si Rin por favor mantente a salvo es una promesa / juntando los manos con los de ella

Rin _ Si es una promesa.

Rin _ A donde te iras Shion ¿?

Shion_ me van a entrenar ya que mis padres han muerto una amigo de mis padres se encargaran de mi.

Rin _ Regresaras?

Shion asintió y se fue…..

Todo se nublo Rin despertó inmediatamente estaba muy confundida

Rin _ ase tiempo que no soñaba con los recuerdo de mis hermanos ahora me siento sola _ se puso triste .

Tocaron la puerta era el señor Hakury.

Rin _ Buenos días señor Hakury / fingiendo una sonrisa

Hakury _ Buenos días Rin veo que te encuentras mejor / tono serio

Hakury _ bueno Rin me agudas con los labores de la casa ?

Rin _ Si señor Hakury / mostrando una sonrisa

Hakury _ toma esta ropa / era un polo marron y pantalón del mismo tono

Rin agarro la ropa Hakury ya se había ido de la habitación Rin se baño y se puso la ropa Rin miro al espejo miro algo extrañada

decía en sus pensamientos_ ¿Qué rara ropa? Pero bueno como serán los vestidores de esta ciudad _ rápidamente Rin bajo de las escaleras .

Rin no encontraba al señor Hakury fue por toda la casa asi que decidio salir

De la casa .

Rin caminaba no encontraba rastros del señor Hakury pero escucho un grito

Rin decidió ir donde provenía pero no había nadie se voltio iba a correr hacia la casa pero alguien

la agarro la giro Rin vio quien era se quedo en Shock

…_ ¿ TU ERES RIN ¿? _ sorprendido

Rin _ ¿pero tu como sabes mi nombre? dijo de manera pensativa

….._ No me recuerdas soy yo Shion el amigo de tus hermanos mira recuerdas la cadena que hiciste con tu hermana.

RIN se sorprendió bastante no se había imaginado de encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

Rin _ S… SHI..ON ….

CONTINUARA ...

* * *

><p>que pasara con Rin ? Shion sera como eras antes ?<p>

dejen sus comentarios bye nos vemos en el otro capi


	4. Chapter 4 : ¿ RIN ESTAS MUERTA?

**AMORES ENTRELAZADOS**

* * *

><p>RIN ESTAS MUERTA?<p>

* * *

><p>Shion se levantó temprano para entrenar con el maestro Hakurey , Shion tiene cabello rubio y ojos de color miel desde el día que se fue de la aldea se puso serio<p>

Hakurey : Shion que date entrenando voy hacer el desayuno / tono serio

Shion practicaba su rapidez como es un demonio, también su telequinesis escucho alguien grito fue de donde provenia se dio la vuelta.

Una chica estaba corriendo Shion pensativo ¿qué hace una chica en este sitio?

Vio la muñeca de la chica una pulsera de flores

Shion: no puede ser ella / agarro el brazo la giro Shion esta con los ojos abiertos

Shion : ¿Tu eres Rin ¿? / tono sorprendido

Rin: ¿Pero tu como sabes mi nombre? / confundida no sabía lo que pasaba

Shion: no me recuerdas soy amigo de tus hermanos mira la cadena de flores que hiciste con tu hermana

Rin: Shion

Shion : Rin ¿ Cómo has estado ? / mostrando una sonrisa

Rin: Bien, Shion que haces aquí ¿?

Shion: yo estoy entrenando para ser un Youkai guardia y ser fuerte ¿pero tu Rin que haces aquí?

Rin: Eres un Youkai?

Shion: si pero los Youkai guardianes no tiene poderes malignos somos parecidos a ellos pero nuestros poderes son puros

Rin se quedó sorprendida

Shion: Rin tu qué haces aquí?

Rin: yo.. / no sabía que decir

…: Shion veo que conoces a Rin ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

Shion: Nos conocimos en la aldea donde vivía / tono serio

Hakurey : Rin ¿ Quieres que te lleve donde tus padres ¿? Conozco la aldea

Rin se puso triste estaba a punto de llorar

Shion: Maestro Hakury los padres de rin han muerto

Hakurey entendio lo que pasaba

Hakurey: Shion , Rin vayamos a desayunar / ambos asintieron

Hakurey sirvió el desayuno se dio cuenta que Shion estaba más alegre con Rin terminaron de desayunar Shion se fue entrenar con sumaestro Hakurey,

Rin no sabía que hacer subió al segundo piso vio una puerta al fondo media abierta Rin camino vio muchos libros alrededor, Rin agarro un libro comenzó a leer se dio cuenta que hay más especies como los demonios, hadas, hechiceras, Youkai guadianés Rin se entretuvo tanto no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado

Hakurey: asi que sabes leer? / tono serio

Rin: Si señor Hakury lo siento no debí entrar / dijo triste

Hakurey: No importa estoy libros cuentan todo tipo de especies que hay en este mundo también hay tipos de plantas curativos a demás hechizospero hay personas que lo utilizan para el mal puedes leer los libros que quieras siempre y cuando lo dejes en su lugar / en ese momento dijo sola a rin .

Rin empezó a buscar libros de sacerdotisa encontró el libro contaba todo lo que hacia las sacedotizas le recordó a la señora Kagome y la anciana Kaede

Shion: aquí estabas Rin / tono serio

Rin: hola Shion / mostrando una sonrisa

Shion: que estas leyendo Rin ¿?

Rin: un libro de las sascerdotizas

Shion se quedo sorpendido

Shion: escuche que las sacerdotisas son humanas con poderes espirituales

Rin: Shion quiero mostrarte algo / con tono alegre agarro la mano de su amigo

Rin: espera aquí

Tomo el arco y las felachas de la anciana Kaede

Rin: vámonos Shion / tomo la mano de su amigo salieron de la torre

Shion: por que tienes esas flechas rin ¿?

Rin agarro el arco y la flecha y lanzo, la flecha contenia de poder espiritual destruyendo con facilidad un tronco, shion no podía creerlo

Shion: Rin tienes poderes espirituales

Rin: si en la aldea donde estaba me enseñaron dos sacerdotisas

Shion: fueron buenas personas contigo / lo dijo en un suspiro

Rin: Si lo son las extaño mucho

Shion: Rin como es que estas aquí?

Rin dijo todo lo que había pasado

Shion: entiendo se nos está haciendo tarde vámonos

Shion y Rin salieron del bosque fueron a la torre rápidamente fue al cuarto guardar las flechas y el arco.

Shion abrió la puerta

Shion: El maestro Hakurey salió, todavía no ha regresado voy a salir.

Rin: Shion ten cuidado

MIENTRAS TANTO:

La anciana Kaede seguía buscando a su pequeña Rin.

Inuyasha no quería decir a la anciana Kaede que no siente a rin en nungun lado

Inuyasha sintió que alguien esta en su hombro agarro rápidamente

Inuyasha: pulga Myoga ¿ que haces aquí?

Myoga: Hola amo Inyasha estoy aquí porque me entere que Rin no esta

Acaso seshomaru se la llevo ¿?

Inuyasha: No la secuestraron trato de buscarla pero no hay rastro de ella / tono triste

Myoga: QUE? La secuestraron

Inuyasha: acoso no escuchas? / enfadado

Myoga: Amo Inuyasha dime como la secuestraron ¿? / preocupado

Inuyasha: ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Myoga: para sacar información amo Inuyasha

Inuyasha le contó lo sucedido Myoga escuchaba atentamente

Myoga: esa sombra maligna que sintió fueron unas brujas

Inuyasha: pulga Myoga no sabes lo que dices / golpeo a Myoga provocando un chichón.

Myoga: Amo inuyasha escúcheme por favor

Inuyasha: está bien / tono molesto

Myoga: Las brujas secuestran a cualquier especie les absorbe sus fuerzas sin dejar rastro alguno así que Rin está muertalo sé porque su padre lucho con varias brujas

Inuyasha se quedó en shock sabía que la pulga myoga no está mintiendo

Sesshomaru: pulga Myoga es cierto lo que dices / tono serio y enfadado a la vez

Myoga comenzó a temblar

Yaken: responde pulga Myoga

Myoga: si amo Sesshomaru , si quiere pregunta a Totosai

Yaken: NO! , Rin no puede estar muerta

Inuyasha: pulga Myoga por que no te acercar a Sesshomaru

Myoga: es que tengo miedo que me mate – seguía temblando

Yaken no podía creer las palabras de la pulga Myoga se fue junto a su amo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru en sus pensamientos:

NO! Rin no puede morir! No puedo creer lo que dijo la pulga myoga para eso tendré que comprobarlo con el árbol sabio – Seshomaru se dirigio el camino junto con su sirviente.

Árbol Sabio: Bienvenido Sesshomaru sabia que vendrías

Sesshomaru: sabia que vendría árbol sabio – sesshomaru separo justo en el árbol del escondite del árbol.

Árbol sabio: viniste a preguntar si las brujas secuestran para matar las especies y sus energías sean fuertes o me equivoco?

Sesshomaru: Son ciertos los rumores / tono serio

Árbol sabio: si son ciertos los rumores capturan a las especies débiles de este mundo para tener más poder y no dejan ningún rastro de sus víctimas ni los olores

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta junto con su sirviente

En los pensamientos de Sesshomaru:

Rin estas, muerta si no te Hubiese dejado en la aldea aun seguirías viva todo por mi orgullo de ser un Yokai y no ser como mi padreque se sacrificó por una humana ahora entiendo por qué lo izo.

Jaken estaba a punto de llorar al saber que Rin está muerta pero fue interrumpido

Sesshomaru: Jaken nos vamos al castillo de sur.

Jaken obedecio a su amo por primera vez permanecia callado no tenía fuerzas de hablar.

Por otra parte:

Inuyasha decidió, contartes a todos le fue muy difícil, kagome , Kaede , Sango lloraron , kohaku permaneció callado al igual que monje Miroku.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les aya gusta el fic dejen sus comentarios que tenga una bonita semana bye cuidense :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 ¿UNA HADA'

**AMORES ENTRELAZADOS**

* * *

><p><em><strong> ¿ Una Hada? <strong>_

* * *

><p>Rin sintió una aura maligna fuerte saco sus flechas y arco, corrió después paro en la ventana vio a shion luchando con un mostro.<p>

El mostro es un lobo negro grande Rin se quedó en shock recordó a la transformación de su amo sesshomaru.

Shion: Lanza galáctica / en sus manos aparecieron lanzas doradas como estrellas luminantes.

Haciendo que el mostro se golpeara junto con una roca

Shion uso su velocidad: BOLAS GALACTICA / aparecieron bolas doradas

El mostro bloqueo sus ataques el lobo uso su garra Shion choco contra un árbol

Hakurey se encontró con una amiga pero se percato de la torre fue corriendo su amiga tiene cabello corto color negro hasta los hombros,

altura alta, tiene 42 años, es una hada, Hakurey es un año mayor , Hakurey vio a Shion inconsciente corrió pero una barrera lo detuvo

Hakurey: SHION! SHION ¡! DESPIERTA!

Rin al escuchar el nombre de Shion vio incociente la ventana estaba abierta agarros unas de sus flechas el mostro se acerca más a Shion

, Rin concentro todo su poder lanzo la flecha apareció una dragón, rodeando la flecha destruyo la barrera y al mostro a la misma vez .

Hakurey se quedo impresionado mirando a Rin pero en ese momento Rin se desmaya.

Hakurey llevo a Shion a la sala y su amiga llevo también a Rin poco a poco Shion despertó

Hakurey: Me alegra que despertaras

Shion: ¿ EL MOSTRO ? RINN! / viendo a rin desmayada , estaba muy alterado de ver a su amiga asi.

Hakurey : Shion , calmate , Rin está bien pronto despertara / dicendo con tranquilidad demodo serio.

Shion: ¿Qué fue lo que paso ? / diciendo con calma

Hakurey: Rin destruyo la barrera y al mostro, ya que te vio desmayado por el golpe

Shion: ¿ Pero Rin tiene poder espiritual ¿?

…..: Ella no es una sacerdotisa, me llamo Sara soy la directora de Afdea, descuida tu amiga estará bien.

Shion : AFDEA? / diciendo muy confudido

Sara: Afdea es una escuela de hada algunas se convierte en hadas guardiana

Shion: ¿Qué quiere decir? , ¿Que Rin no es una sacerdotisa como las humanas?

Hakurey : En el momento que estabas incociente intente acercarme pero la barrera del mostr

o

Me detuvo grite Rin te vio el mostro se acercaba más a ti y concentró todo su poder, lanzo la flecha estaba rodiada de la fuerza de un dragón. Destruyo la barrera a la misma vez el mostro pero Rin callo desmayada.

Shion: Rin me salvo la vida – dijo en un susurro

Sara: Asi es Rin utilizo su verdadero poder ya te todavía no sabe de su verdadera fuerza es por esa razón quedo desmayada

Shion: VERDADEROS PODERES ¡!

Hakurey : Rin es una hada / tono serio

Shion se quedó sorprendido no podía creerlo

Shion: Pero por que su flecha sagrada es de color morada?

Sara: Los poderes de las hadas se entorna su poder en espiritual pero su poder es mas fuerte como los guardianes Youkai , Rin tiene el poder del Dragón por esa razón fue fácil destruir al mostro pero utilizo mucha fuerza se debilito su fuerza mañana despertara.

* * *

><p>Hakurey: Shion lleva Rin a su cuarto  tono serio

Sara: Estas seguro ¿?

Hakurey: confió en Shion aparte son chiquilos se conocen desde niños / mostrando una sonrisa

Sara: Te hace recordar cuando nos conocimos fueron buenos tiempos verdad ¿? / mostrando una sonrisa

Hakurey : Si , Shion y Rin me hacen recordar cuando nos conocimos.

Los Recuerdos de Hakurey: 

Hakurey un niño de 11 años , ojos morados oscuros , cabello blanco , carácter serio , sus padres son amigos de la familia Kido ,

Hakurey fue al bosque encontró a una bella niña recolectando flores pero Hakurey se tropezó con una piedra callo se había hecho

una herida profunda en la pierna la niña se acerco a el.

….: Estas bien / dijo la niña, cabello largo negro, ojos celestes

Hakurey: si estoy b.i..e.n / pero su pierna le ardia

….: déjame ayudarte a sanar la herida – coloco sus manos a la herida de Hakurey se iluminaron sus manos dijo sus manos de la herida.

Hakurey se sorprendió ya no tenía herida en la pierna.

Hakurey : gracias ¿ Como te llamas?

…..: mi nombre es Sara/ mostrando una sonrisa

Hakurey : mi nombre es Hakurey / se levantó y dio la mano a sara para que se levantara

Sara: eres un caballero de Atena

Hakurey : Como lo sabes?

Sara: por tu cosmos es que soy una hada hay muy pocas que tienen poderes curativos

Hakurey : Entiendo / tono serio

Sara: cuántos años tienes?

Hakurey: 11 años y tu ¿?

Sara: 10 años / mostrando una sonrisa

Hakurey: apartir de los 15 años me voy a preparar como caballero de atena / tono triste sabía que a partir de esa edad no vería a Sara

Sara: yo a partir de los 15 años me voy afdea para aprender más mis poderes de lo que puedo se capas / diciendo alegre

Hakurey: Estoy seguro que te convertirás una hada guardiana

Sara: pero hay muy pocas que logran convertirse en hadas guardianas…. / pero fue interrumpida

Hakurey: pero me curaste la pierna sin dejar una cicatriz / diciendo seriamente

Sara : gracias Hakurey – se acerco mas al rostro de Hakurey le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hakurey se sonrojo nunca había sentido tan nervioso porque sentía de esa forma

Después Hakurey y Sara fueron buenos amigos con el tiempo Hakurey se convirtió en un caballero de atena ,

Sara en una hada guardiana para proteger el mundo magix Sara y Hakurey trabajaban juntos pero la Diosa Atena mando a Hakurey

ser un maestro para los futuros guardianes Youkai , Sara se convirtió en la directora de Afdea ( escuela de hadas) así fue como Hakurey

se enteró de lo que sentía por su amiga pero no pudieron encontrarse por sus obligaciones Sara también pero con el miedo que fuese rechazada

así fue como los mejores amigos se separaron.

Fin de los recuerdos de Hakurey

Sara: me alegro de verte viejo amigo / mostrando una bella sonrisa

Hakurey: Hace años que no te veía sonreir

Sara: serio como siempre no cambiaste en nada

Hakurey: vas a decir a Rin que es una hada

Sara: Si ¿ Cuantos años tiene shion?

Hakurey: 11 años y Rin 10 años

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Shion deja a Rin en la cama Shion se quedo sentado en la silla.

Ya era mañana Rin abrió los ojos lentamente via a Shion costado de ella

Rin : Shion? / se quedó dormido sería mejor no despertarlo

Rin se levanto tapo a Shion con sus frazadas fue al baño le dolia un poco la cabeza pero sus ojos cambiaron de color y su cabello.

Rin: AHHH! ! ! ! ! - GRITANDO

Shion: Rin que paso ¿? / quedo en shock

Rin tiene el cabello rojo oscuro, ojos de color celeste claros se veía linda

Hakurey: ¿Qué paso ? / vio a rin el cambio de lock

Sara: ya veo Rin eres una hada / tono seria

Rin: ¡ ¡¿ QUE?! !

Sara: escúchame la flecha que lanzaste se rodio con el fuego del dragón no eres una sacerdotisa /tono serio

Rin : es por eso cambio el color de mi cabello y ojos

Sara: Exacto

Rin: pero como ¿?

Sara: tu papa fue un mago y tu mama era una hada guardiana muy poderosa

Rin : Conoce a mis padres?

Sara: si tu poder es el mismo el de tus padres

Rin no podía creerlo hija de un mago y de una hada

Sara: tus padres sacrificaron su vida para salvar a ti y tus hermanos pensaba que ninguno sobrevivieron

Rin : solo yo sobreviví / tono triste

Sara: lo siento , tu madre fue una buena persona más que nada, fue como una hermana para mi / tono triste

Sara: Rin quiero hablarte de algo a solas / Hakurey y Shion se fueron del cuarto, cerrando la puerta

Sara: Rin a partir de los 15 años vas a ir en afdea es una escuela de hadas si es que quieres ir es tu decisión piénsalo bien

Rin: Cuanto años durara?

Sara: 3 años

Sara : por cierto tu nombre cómprelo es Rin Kido Tosumi son los apellidos de tus padres / dejando a Rin sola en el cuarto

Rin no sabia si tomas la decisión correcta quería estar en la aldea con la anciana kaede y con los demás incluyendo a Seshomaru

Shion: Rin

Rin: Si ¿shion ?

Shion: gracias por salvarme la vida / tono nervioso

Rin: Shion no tienes por qué agradecerme somos amigos recuerdas la promesa de la cadena de flores? / acercándose más a su amigo

Shion: Si prometi en volverte a ver y protegerte/ mostrando una sonrisa

Rin: no lo olvidaste / mostrando una bella sonrisa

Shion quedo en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar por su bella sonrisa quedando nervioso

Shion: . q.u.e t.e .pa / tono nervioso

Rin: si no se que decisión puedo tomar

Shion: Apartir de los 15 años te iras a afdea / tono triste

Rin: pero la señora Sara me dijo que tomara la decisión

Shion: Rin yo me voy a los 15 años para ser un guardian completo tomare como 3 años o 4 años / mirando con tristeza

Shion: Rin porque no estar segura de ir afdea?

Rin: porque quiero encontrar en la aldea antes de ser secuestrada por las brujas

Shion: pero que pasa si no los encuentras? RIN TU ERES UNA HADA SI PRACTICAS CON TUS PODERES PODRAS ENCONTRARLOS RAPIDAMENTE

Rin: tienes razón Shion ya tome mi decisión estaré en afdea para saber que soy capaz de hacer con mis poderes

Shion: me alegra que ayas tomado tu decisión

Rin: gracias Shion -lo habrazo y le beso en la mejilla

Shion se sonrojo por el acto de Rin

Después de varios días Sara regalo a Rin un libro para practicar sus poderes y sabes más sobre las hadas

Shion y Rin practicaban sus poderes con el maestro Hakurey

Shion lanzo varios ataques Rin esquivo con sus artes marciales se atacaban trataban de no salir lastimados Hakurey estaba muy contento de sus alumnos.

Con el tiempo Rin aprendió utilizar la espada, el arco y artes marciales Hakurey había dicho que no solo usar poderes si no saber más cosas para defenderse, no solo usar flechas y aprender controlar sus poderes.

Shion se moviliza más rápido con la espada, practicando con el maestro Hakurey, controlar más su poder sin hacer daño a nadie.

Por otra parte:

La señorita kaede seguía triste , Kagome intentaba distraerla con las niñas de las aldea.

Kohaku se convirtió un exterminador más fuerte ya no era el mismo de antes sentía un gran vació en su corazón no dijo de pensar

en su querida Rin.

Inuyasha exterminabamostros con Miroku

Inuyasha volvió a su casa dos niñas lo abrazaron dijeron: PAPA VOLVISTES ¡!

La primera niña se llama Asami, pelo platiado ojos dorados como su padre tiene 4 años

La segunda niña se llama Akari, cabello azabache como el de su mama Kagome , ojos marrones claros tiene 12 años

Inuyasha: hola hijas – cargándolas y abrazándolas

Akari: Encontrastes a Rin ¿? / tono triste

Inuyasha no sabia como decírselo pero Kagome vio la ecena ya sabia lo que pasaba

Kagome: Hora de comer

Ambas niñas : Siii!

Jaken sabía de su amo Sesshomaru ya no era el mismo se volvió más frio, eso le preocupaba, Jaken decidió hablar con su amo.

Jaken: Amo bonito

Sesshomaru: ¿ Qué quieres Jaken ? / mirando una cara amenazadora cosa que Jaken tembló de miedo

Jaken no sabía como decirlo pero se armo de valor tomo un respiro ya no le importaba si lo matara o no

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru se que usted esta triste por la perdeda de Rin pero Rin no querra ver a usted triste y desanimado

lo que quiero decir Rin querrá que su querido amo siga adelante / tono nervioso ya cerrando los ojos para que Sesshomaru lo matara

Sesshomaru se levanto dijo : Vámonos Jaken al castillo

Jaken no podía creerlo su amo no lo mato

Sesshomaru: ¡!QUE ESPERAS JAKEN ¡!

Jaken: SI YA VOY AMO BONITO / corriendo alegremente

Jaken - Rin te extraño mucho prometo en no estar triste – diciendo en sus pensamientos

Recuerdos de Jaken:

Era de noche poniéndose junto a la fogata Rin solo veía el cielo

Rin: sabe señor Jaken quisiera estar en el cielo ver cómo están mis padres y mis hermanos / tono triste

Jaken :! Que dices mocosa ¡! No digas tonterías

Rin: Usted podrá ser griton conmigo tal vez no le caigo pero no importa se que usted de fondo es amable y generoso / sonriéndole

Jaken se sorprendió de las palabras

Rin: mis hermanos y un amigo no hicimos una cadena de flores para recordar a que yos momentos que estuvimos juntos – agarrando la muñeca acariciando la pulsera

Jaken: Rin yo extraño a mis padres no tuve ningún recuerdo de ellos pero al menos se que me que rieron

Rin: Me alegra que tengamos algo en común Seños Jaken / diciendo alegremente

Fin de los recuerdos de Jaken.

Por otro lado:

Rin y Shion se estaban peleando

Rin: ¡!ya te dije que no la tengo! – gritando

Shion : Si la tienes dame mi cuaderno ¡!

Hakurey se acerco dijo : Shion esto es tuyo ¿?

Shion: Si gracias maestro Hakurey

Hakurey: estaba en la sala / se fue directo al patio

Rin: alguien me debe una disculpa

Shion : ! RIN DIJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑA ¡!

Rin se molestó tanto así que decidió irse

Rin y Shion cerraron la puerta a la misma vez

Hakurey: Si Rin separece a ti / tono burlon

Sara: no te has dado cuenta Shion es igual a su maestro jajaja – se volteo para irse

Hakurey se sintió otra vez vació pero esta vez le confesaría agarro el brazo de Sara la volteo, agarro su cintura, la beso tiernamente, Sara sorprendida su mejor amigo le está besándola, Hakurey separo de Sara pero ella lo beso correspondiendo el beso.

Hakurey: Te amo Sara solo no sabia como decírtelo desde el dia que nos separamos no deje de pensar en ti / agarrando la por la cintura

Sara: Hakurey pensaba que tu / pero fue interrumpida

Hakurey: Pensastes mal lo que quiero es estar a tu lado

Sara: Te amo Hakurey

Hakurey la beso con mas deso y posibilidad, después separaron por falta de aire sus rostros sonrojados

Mientas Tanto: 

Ya era de noche Rin sentía dolor de cabeza, se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta pero en el camino se encontró Shion

Shion: ¡ Rin! Deberías estar en tu cuarto que haces despierta estas horas / enojado

Rin: Shion… / apunto de caerse al piso pero Shion la sujeto a tiempo

Shion: Rin despierta! / coloco su mano en la cabeza de rin

Shion: Estas con fiebre debo hacer algo rápido / la cargo entre los brazos se la llevó al cuarto

Rápidamente Shion trajo agua y una toalla blanca para bajar la fiebre así Shion se quedó toda la noche bajando la fiebre de Rin

Al día siguiente: 

Rin despertó vio a shion dormido en una silla

Rin:¿ SHION?

Shion: ! Rin! – abrazándola

Rin: ¿Paso algo?

Shion: Anoche tenias fiebre alta asi que te baje la fiebre / tono preocupado

Rin vio el agua y la tualla

Rin: gracias Shion / le dio un beso a la mejilla

Shion se puso rojo sin percatarse alguien entro a la habitación

Sara: ¿Shion que haces aquí en el cuarto de Rin ?

Rin: Buenos días señorita Sara, Shion está en mi cuarto por que anoche tuve fiebre y Shion me bajo la fiebre

Sara: Shion la próxima vez avisa a Hakurey / tono seria

Shion: Lo siento es que yo…

Sara: Entiendo bueno preparece para tomar el desayuno / cerrando la puerta

Sara conto a Hakurey lo sucedido

Sara: Shion se parece cada vez mas a su maestro / riéndose

Hakurey: Que te hace reir? / tono molesto

Sara: En los días que me enfermaba y te preocupabas también exagerabas / sonriendo

Hakurey se puso rojo, Sara se acercó asía él y lo beso Hakurey solo la tomo por la cintura continuando el beso

Con el tiempo Shion cumplio 15 años mañana tenia que irse Rin no se sentía bien estaba en un bosque para entrenar

Hakurey: Rin estas bien?

Rin: Es que Shion va irse para prepararse se un gusrdian Youkai/ tono triste

Hakurey: Rin ya se que tu y Shion son amigo de la infacia, Shion es como un hermano para ti verdad?

Rin : si

Hakurey: Pero va ver un dia en que ustedes se separen pero se pueden volver a encontrarse

Rin: tiene razón se que Shion va convertirse un buen guardian / sonriendo

Hakurey: Nunca pierdas las esperanzas bueno me iré a entrenar a Shion como ultima día/ dejando a rin sola en el bosque

Rin se percato de un mostro voltio era un ogro grande y verde el ogro lanzo bolas demoniacas

Rin : ESCUCHO PROTECTOR – haciendo una barrera

El ogro : ya veo eres una hada pero todavía no tienes tu trasformación / riéndose

Rin: tiene algo de malo ? / tono seria

Ogro: va ser fácil derrotarte – lazando unos de sus ataques

Rin esquico sus ataques

Rin lanzo fuego provocando que se quemara el Ogro

Ogro: Me las vas apagar – se movio rápidamente jugentando el brazo de Rin , Hakurey y Shion corrieron

Shion: ¡Rin!

Rin: No perderé tan fácilmente

Ese instante se ilumino una luz Rin se transformó en una hada, sus halas cortas de color celeste brillando una falda celeste más arriba

de las rodillas, polo celeste, bostas azules su cabello rojo oscuro

Ogro : PERO COMO ¿?

Rin: FUEGO DEL DRAGON – destruyendo con facilidad el mostro

Rin bajo se ilumino de nuevo trayendo puesto su blusa azul y pantalón negro, botas azules

Shion: Rin lo conseguistes / tono alegre

Rin: si

Hakurey : sabía que podias lograrlo

Ya era mañana:

Rin: Shion te distes cuenta que nuestras pulceras no se malogran

Shion: es por nuestro poder que les hace seguir con vida a las flores

Rin: Te extrañare Shion

Shion : yo a ti – abrazándola fuerte

Rin: a dios Shion suerte – diendo un beso en la mejilla

Shion se sonrojo un poco fue a despedirse de Hakurey

Shion se fue al mundo Magix

Rin: lo extrañare

Hakurey: NO rin tú en la próximo año te iras ya que tienes 14 años

Rin: Cierto me pregunto como será la escuela de las hadas

Hakurey: te aseguro que te divertirás en afdea

Rin: Cuando regrese afdea no quiere que le entregue una carta a la señora Sara

Hakurey: una carta ¿?

Rin : si de seguro Sara lo extraña mucho

Hakurey :será para después

Rin: Señor Hakurey no cree que paso tiempo de no visitar a la directora Sara

Hakurey se puso nervioso

Rin solo se rio un poco

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>Rin convertida en una hada quien lo diria bueno que les aya gustodo el capi :) que la pasen una bonita semana<p> 


End file.
